The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved seat structures which are constructed in such a manner that they are capable of being manipulated between a seat configuration in which they can be used as a seat and a bed configuration in which they are capable of being utilized as a bed or a lounge.
Seat structures which are capable of being manipulated in this manner are referred to in various different ways depending upon the manner in which they are either constructed or used. Apparently, there is no well defined set of English generic terms which can be utilized to precisely and accurately define seat structures which are intended to be used as either a chair or a bed. Occasionally, such structures are referred to as "convertible sofas". The term "daybed" is occasionally applied to such structures. If such structures are primarily intended for outdoor use, they are frequently referred to as "lounges". Various other different terms than are specifically enumerated here are used in connection with these seat structures which can be manipulated between two different configurations as noted.
Any such seat structure which is capable of being manipulated between seat and bed configurations should possess a number of different characteristics or attributes making it particularly desirable in one or more different regards. It is particularly important that any such structure be comparatively and inexpensive to construct and that it operates properly with minimal maintenance. It is equally important that any such structure be of such a character that it is capable of being manipulated with minimal difficulty between seat and bed configurations. For many applications such as, for example, in travel trailers and the like it is considered desirable to make any such seat structure as light as possible so as to decrease the weight of any such structure.